The Moment I Saw You Cry
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: **REPOST** My first ever HP fic. This is (to me) what happened to Lily and James before Harry.


The Moment I Saw you Cry.  
  
By: Toni  
  
I'll always remember.it was late afternoon It lasted forever.but ended so soon, yeah You were all by yourself staring up at a starry sky I was changed.  
  
"Mr. James Potter!" McGonagall bellowed for the fifth time. "I told you not to scare the wits off Mr. Pettigrew and Ms. Laeden with your under- transfigured spider! Does a spider have a thousand legs that of a centipede?"  
  
"No," I said to her. "But it was lots of fun doing it. And besides, how do I make these legs disappear, Professor?"  
  
"Oh Potter, you're hopeless," she said. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention today AND for the rest of the week. Ms. Evans?"  
  
The redhead who was sitting next to me raised an annoyed eyebrow. With a snap of her fingers the deformed creature poofed back into a centipede. "Swish and flick. Now flick and swish," she said. "On with you. Oh professor! My centipede is now a spider!"  
  
"Good for you, Carrot top," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Better give it some of your carrots then."  
  
She glared at me and bit her lower lip. "How dare you!" she said and tears dropped on her parchment blotting her notes.  
  
"That's it, Potter!" McGonagall shouted and the whole Gryffindor 7th year class jumped. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with NO MAGIC! I'll confiscate your wand until your subject teacher Summons it."  
  
"But Professor McGonagall," I reasoned. "How am I supposed to do my Head Boy jobs with out my wand?"  
  
"Ms. Evans IS in fact a Head Girl," she glowered assisting Evans out of the room. She said nothing more and my fellow Gryffindors scowled and grunted.  
  
After dinner, I sped to the common room finding Evans staring at the fire and still crying. She hadn't shown up for Divination and even dinner. She was all the time curled up on the sofa in front of the flames. "Hey Evans," I said approaching her.  
  
"Hey, yourself," she said resentfully. "And I have a name, Lily, if you don't mind." She continued staring at the dancing flames which was reflected to her hair.  
  
"You missed dinner and a lesson about the positions of planets and stars," I said staring at her still. "Want me to run through that for you?"  
  
"After what you did to me in Transfiguration? In you dreams, Potter," she said looking at me in the eye. There were red bulges under her green eyes; still they gleamed. "And besides, I already know that stuff. Right this time the energy of Saturn is right in between of Uranus' and Jupiter's connection thus hindering Aquarius people from seeing via their inner eye."  
  
"How'd you know that?" I asked in disbelief. I sat beside her and she stood up.  
  
"As if!" she cried and ran up the Girls' Dormitories. She reappeared with her Astronomy stuff and sat by the sofa again. "Could you pass me that quill please? Thanks." Then she went up the Gryffindor tower to the observatory.  
  
"She's wicked!" I breathed. "I do not have to wonder why she's made Head Girl." I followed her upstairs and saw her staring up the cloudless Tuesday sky. Lily wasn't taking down any notes at all. "You're supposed to draw the star formation that you see. Constellations and strings," I said.  
  
"Who asked you, Potter?" she coldly replied. "I'm just warming my eyes up."  
  
"I have a name too," I retorted. "James." I sat down beside her telescope and pointed out The Orion. "Do you see it?"  
  
"Um.sort of." she said staring up the black and white sky. Her green eyes glittered. "I mean.NO! I don't have four eyes like you, James!"  
  
Four eyes? "Lily Evans! Why so fierce?" I almost shouted at her.  
  
"Aw.softy Mr. Potter," she laughed.  
  
"First four eyes. Now, softy?"  
  
"Well, that's no match for carrot top, crown of red, goddess of fire, emerald ghost, forest eyes, Gryffindor lioness, red lily and what else?"  
  
"You forgot, bull's eye."  
  
"There! You said it yourself! All those humiliations and criticisms, James. You suppose Softy and Four Eyes are enough?"  
  
"Okay, okay," I said. "Jeez! What's the big deal anyway?"  
  
"Like I hurt you, James, it hurts me too," she said. "For six years, I have to face teases here and when I go home, from my sister. It's really hard." Then she started to cry again. She looked up again to the stars and muttered, "Sirius north from Taurus."  
  
She got me thinking. It was true. My mates, Sirius, Remus, Peter and me were teasing her throughout her Hogwarts lifetime. Terrorizing her everyday, we always do that. But, it was true that teasing hurts too. Four eyes, being the worst for me because I wear glasses. "Lily," I said softly.  
  
"Yes, James?" Lily answered looking at me. This was the first time I realized her eyes are beautiful.  
  
I scooted nearer. "I'm sorry for the things my gang and I did. I didn't get to notice that you're hurt," I felt very stupid. "I guess, you can call me a cold hearted four eyed fool." I bent over to her until I can feel her breath on my nose.  
  
"I would but I wouldn't," Lily laughed. "I wouldn't do that to the most popular guy in school." I bent closer and closer. Her eyes were a deep world. But before our faces touched, she whispered, "It's already 8pm. You have to go to your detention with Hagrid. Let's talk tomorrow. Take care, James!" "Thanks, Lily," I smiled. "So, am I forgiven?"  
  
"Yes. And James, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and convince her to lessen your load. You know, give your wand back and let you use magic on your detention sessions." she smiled and shrugged.  
  
"You don't have to. I can cope with muggle stuff," then I sped off to meet Hagrid in the Great Hall.  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry.  
  
The next week, after James' detention, he and his gang received another week's worth. Sirius gave Acid Pops to James' 4th year sister Gillies and her tongue got burned. James was furious about it and the two best friends fought. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, as friends, helped to stop them but got in the fit themselves. All four ended up with bruises and Peter got a broken arm. Professor Edlekin of Potions caught them and gave them all detention in Filch's office sorting out students' records. They have about dozen file cabinets for themselves alone. Eventually, they became the Marauder Group again.  
  
One night, I entered the common room after my make-up Divination class. It was nearly deserted except for some 3rd year girls in one corner and the fantastic four opposite them with their heads closely together. Obviously, the three girls who are Annie Freeman, Rose Mieir and Colleen Jerkin wanted James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to notice them. Peter Pettigrew wasn't good with girls for he is timid and just a tag-along in the Marauder group.  
  
James saw me and he excused himself from their huddle. "Hey, Lily, usual A+++++++++++++'s I presume," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, same ole normal grades," I answered. "How's detention? Um.and how is Gilles?"  
  
"She's fine," James answered as he led the way up the tower. "Turns out she likes Sirius that's why she took the sucker. Detention? Well, Filch was out chasing Peeves all night with his cat. We just sat in his office laughing off some of our offenses. Did you know that we actually had 467 offenses made since first year?"  
  
"Really now? 467? Get a hold of yourself!" I laughed. "But still, you three are the best students in the batch. Peter in Herbology even." He smiled but the glint in his brown eyes was merely on. "James, is there something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," he answered.  
  
"Fine? James, don't lie to me. I know there's something wrong. I know it. You're a Scorpio, and this time your emotional aura is interfering with Virgo. People under these astrological signs can read each other."  
  
"Do you have to bring that crap up? Okay, Remus can read me too," he looked at his shoes. "I received a dozen howlers a while ago. From Mum, Dad, Sirius' parents (he too got a howler from them), McGonagall, Gillies because of Sirius' bruises by my fault, and several other people." A tear went down his cheek. He tried to hide it but I saw it. "McGonagall said, 'ONE MORE OFFENSE, POTTER! JUST ONE MORE--- AND YOU'LL BE OUT OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM AND YOUR PREFECT BADGE WILL BE GIVEN TO PETTIGREW.' I wouldn't trade my Prefect badge to Pettigrew even though we're friends."  
  
"James, I know you and the Marauders are not bad people," I assured him. "I believe there's time to change. What I don't agree on is that Marauders' Map you're making."  
  
Bewildered, he asked, "How'd you know? It's a secret!"  
  
"I saw you guys making it through Professor LeBlanc's crystal ball. She fell asleep and I stopped faking what I see. I saw you thinking up a good wandword," I smiled. "Knowing you guys, Sirius: Padfoot; Remus: Moony; Pete: Wormtail; and you: Prongs, I suggest, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'." I made that up!  
  
"Good!" he said still with the pain in his tone. Another tear found it's way from his eyes. "I promised Mum and Dad that I'll take care of Gillies. But the Acid Pop's result will wear off after a week. Her tongue will still burn." He broke out in tears. "I'm not a good brother! I'm not good in anything useful!"  
  
"No you're not, James!" I objected. "You protected your little sister even if it is against your best friend. Families first! You have fun WITH your friends and spend time with them. Friends forever! And James, you cannot be a Prefect if you're not a Top Student of the House! You and I are Head Students," I said pointing at our badges. "Plus, you're a good friend.to Sirius, Remus, Peter.to Angie and Gillies.and to me, James."  
  
He stared at me. His eyes are just beautiful. Brown, tear-drenched and emotional.James' eyes. I've never seen him cry before. His other Maraudeers I've seen them. But James was always strong-willed, determined, brave.a true Gryffindor. I never thought he would openly cry before me.a silent, Top Student at EVERYTHING, and slightly timid.I should've been Sorted to Ravenclaw. But I do feel comfortable with him and him, me. "Lily," he whispered, "thank you for being so understanding. I owe you one. Well, better get back to the guys." He got up.  
  
"Not with that state," with a wave of my wand, the tear stains disappeared and his eyes.those lovely eyes were not puffy anymore. He looked like there was nothing that had happened. Same ole James Potter. The James Potter that I . I loved?  
  
It was late in September.and I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
September 29th, end of the first month of the term. The Marauders had finished the Map and showed it to me. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I chanted with my wand. The whole map of Hogwarts materialized. Remus had to go again for his.well. he's a werewolf. Nobody knows it except his friends, the staff, Gillies, and me. We are all unregistered Animaguses and we don't plan on telling anyone just yet. James can turn into a steer, Peter into a rat, Sirius to a large dog, Gillies becomes a snowy owl and I can turn into a Persian cat. But the boys usually go with Remus to Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.  
  
The end-of-term exams came after the full moon. I again confined myself into my Head Boy/Girl dormitory and swam in books with Ancient Runes being the hardest and Charms the cake. Gillies was having trouble with Transfiguring her canary into an envelope. She could turn it into the shape of an envelope but it still sings and has feathers and it walks. Peter copied my notes of the Polyjuice Potion. The two others had absolutely no problem.  
  
Eventually, the news of me getting 500% marks spread throughout the school. I earned 300 points for Gryffindor. The Slytherins started bugging me. "Book brains on her way, everyone. Make way! Make way!" they said every time I pass through a corridor with them.  
  
One particular student really got into my nerves. Severus Snape, Slytherin Prefect. "So that's why your head's always burning, Evans," he said in one particular Potions class. "You're putting so much information in your brain. Do you have a Pensieve or what?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Snape!" I shouted spilling chopped dragon talons on the table.  
  
"Oh am I bothering you? You seemed to spill your dragon nails," he sniggered.  
  
"Talons, Snape! TALONS!" I shouted. Tears built up in my eyes.  
  
When I was about to cry, a pair of hands held my shaking shoulders. It was James. "Lay off, Snape," he said firmly. "She's doesn't have time to mess with people like you."  
  
"Oh! Evans found herself a hero! Head Boy James Potter," he cried sarcastically in the classroom. "What an heroic act, Potter. I'm impressed."  
  
This time, I just broke down and cried. James gently pressed my head on his shoulder and spoke, "Hero or not, Snape. It's still not nice to do that." I saw his fellows back him up. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were on Snape's side. "We've learnt our lesson."  
  
"Oh.so what are you going to do with that lest hero?" he guffawed. His three cronies sniggered too.  
  
James looked at me. I'm sure that he was going to say something. But I don't want him too. Our eyes met. There was something in his that tingles me. It was not like him to stand up for me. He's usually the type who wants to fight back. He looked straightly at Snape and said, "Nothing. I don't want any trouble. WE," beckoning to his lot and to the other Gryffindors, "don't want any trouble." The bell rang finishing the class and Professor Edlekin went back in.  
  
On the way to the common room, some girls namely third year Annie Freeman, sixth year Alice Hopper, sixth year Lisa Heartbow and Chelsea Myers queued up to me and started asking me on how James decided I was HIS GIRL! "Me? His girl? You made a mistake girls. No, we're just friends. HONEST!"  
  
"I know you, Lily," Lisa smiled. "We don't have to bribe you to tell us how."  
  
"And you're attractive, I must say, Ms. Evans," Annie said. "No wonder he'd fall for you."  
  
"Honestly, girls," I said a bit annoyed. "I didn't do anything! You can ask him if you want. Sunset," the portrait door opened.  
  
"I thought we're pals, Lily," Alice joked. "How on earth." but he was cut short by.  
  
James, with a gentle smile pulled me. "Excuse me girls, I have to talk with Ms. Evans for a moment."  
  
"Oh.well, sure. Go on," they said in unison turning all red then purple in envy. They all fancy James.  
  
"Hey, Lily," he and the Marauders smiled at me. "Thanks for the wandword."  
  
"Thanks for the protection," I answered as they handed me a Butterbeer. "Now, this is from Hogsmeade.you used it?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said proudly. "And these." He showed me a whole pile of sweets and joke items. "We plan to use these on Snape," he laughed pointing at the Dung bombs and Acid Pops.  
  
"You don't have to, really," I stammered. "You're going to face another week's worth of detention if you're found out. I can take care of that greasy haired git!"  
  
"No, Lily," James said. "We already have a reputation. And you don't want to waste your clean record for us Marauders."  
  
"Um.Moony, Paddy," Peter squeaked.  
  
"Don't you call me Paddy, Wormtail!" Sirius shouted at him.  
  
"Okay, Padfoot," he went red. "I think we have to leave now. James, in the dormitory after you've finished your talk with Lily."  
  
The three stood up and left us alone. James led me to our usual spot at the top of Gryffindor tower and look at the stars. "Lily, as long as I'm here you don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"James, don't be silly," I laughed. "You're not a knight," but his seriousness was real.  
  
He held me tight in his arms and kissed my forehead. I withdrawn but the look in his eyes gave way. He held my chin up and our lips touched. "Lily, I love you."  
  
"James." I breathed. His breath was so fresh and his after-shave was refreshing. "I love you, too." Our kiss deepened and became more passionate. He was a great kisser. We parted and I smiled, "You're a great kisser, James," with the impact of his lips still with mine.  
  
"You won't believe me, it's my first time to kiss a girl," he smiled a bit embarrassed.  
  
"First time for me also," I smiled. "James, thanks for coming into my life. I loved you since I.I,"  
  
"Yes, Lily," he smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I saw you cry."  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you I wanted to be your every thing.  
  
Lily was my girlfriend; I was never shy to admit that. She wasn't either. All the girls in Hogwarts started queuing up on her. Lily didn't say anything about the both of us. We're in love.madly in love.  
  
It was our last year at Hogwarts. In the Leaving Feast, we passed our Head Boy/Girl titles to Gryffindor Cally Jordan and Ravenclaw Dan Warber. In Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters we met up with our families. At the barrier, I met Lily's parents and older sister. She was with a stuffy man with a beer belly.  
  
As Lily walked nearer, her owl was hooting excitedly. Her sister, Petunia clutched her husband's arm and retreated. "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend James Potter," she said. "James, this is my Mum and Dad. And oh my sister Petunia and his husband Vernon."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Evans," I said. "These are my parents."  
  
"Glad to meet your acquaintance," my mum said extending my hand. They took it and so did Dad's.  
  
It was time so say goodbye. "Lily, I'll miss you," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her. "I love you," and we kissed.  
  
"I love you dearly, James," she answered. "Call me or owl me, okay."  
  
"Will do!" I said as she went in their car waving. She opened her window and waved her wand. The silver strings formed the words; "I love you." Of course, only us wizards can see it.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon. In places no one will find.  
  
Late afternoon in Diagon Alley, I saw James running to me. He was clutching a new racing broom. "Lily, honey, hi," he panted. He was wearing excellent muggle clothes and his glasses were just the same. "I would like to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. Let's go to the Shrieking Shack. Remus isn't there, right?" I said taking his hand. "By the way, how are the guys?"  
  
"Well, Remus is in Romania studying Dark Arts Defense," he explained. "Peter.well, he's doing a Muggle job. And Sirius he's somewhere making a deal with the Ministry. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Me.little ol' me. I'm working for Flourish and Blotts," I answered.  
  
"Lily, I have something to ask you..." he whispered taking me into his arms. The arms I longed to be in.in James' arms. "Would you.I mean.you can say no if you don't want to.it's just that."  
  
"Jamesey," I joked. "What is it?"  
  
"Would you.marry me?" he finally said looking at his shoes through his askew glasses.  
  
The world stopped moving. Wind blew my hair. Owl hooted nearby and cats meowed. "J.James.a.are you sure?" I stuttered.  
  
"I told you already that you can say no if you don't want to.I'll wait 'til you're ready."  
  
"Are you crazy, James!" I cried. "Of course I would want to marry you. I'd be insane to say no! I love you, James and you know that!"  
  
"Y.you m.me.mean," me smiled. "You mean that's a yes?"  
  
I said nothing and we kissed. The one most passionate we had ever had. Love was all around us and there will be nothing wrong in the future. "Lily Potter.hmm. nice," I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Perfect." James said sweetly.  
  
In places no one will find All your feelings so deep inside It was then that I realize that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said and we kissed. It was our wedding day. Lily and I married without any hindrance. We had a grand wedding in a cathedral near King's Cross station. Everyone was there! Our parents and siblings. Sirius, Peter, Remus, Frank Longbottom, Lily's friends, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Edlekin, all the Hogwarts teachers.everyone!  
  
"I love you James.forever," she muttered as we parted.  
  
"And I you, Lily Potter," I answered. "For all my life I've waited for someone like you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James held me in his arms tightly. "And I you, Lily Potter. For all my life I've waited for someone like you," he whispered.  
  
That night, we cuddled together in bed in our house located at Godric's Hollow. This house was in the Potter clan since God knows when. Godric's Hollow was named after their greatest ancestor.Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"James, I have to tell you something," I said. "Something important."  
  
"What is it, love?" he said wrapping more blankets on me.  
  
"We're going to have a baby boy.I want to name him Harry," I surprised him.  
  
"No way! Lily, since when did you know about this?" he asked.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told me.with that I was sure." His eyes were wide open and glimmering against the moonlight. "James are you okay?"  
  
He didn't say anything but the tears in his eyes said everything.  
  
03/07/2002 


End file.
